bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
My Hero Academia - Training of the Dead
Training of the Dead is an OVA bundled with Volume 14 of My Hero Academia. It is the second OVA to be released for the series. Summary Prologue Tsuyu talks about her family, starting by introducing them. She introduces her dad Ganma, mom Beru, younger brother Samidare and younger sister Satsuki. Tsuyu explains how her parents often work away from home, thus she is the one who takes care of her siblings, doing things such as making them dinner. As she must be at home often, she left school early, leading to her classmates making assumptions about her out-of-place behaviour. Combining this with her studies to get into U.A. High School, she never made any friends at her Middle High. Tsuyu talks about a girl who used to follow her around, named Habuko Mongoose, who was too always alone. Tsuyu eventually worked up courage to talk to Habuko, asking her if she wanted to be friends. The two remained friends even after attending different high schools. Episode After their internships, the students come back to school for regular classes. However, instead of regular classes, the students get a surprise activity with 4 guests from a nearby Hero school, Isamu Academy High School. The four guest being Kashiko Sekigai, Dadan Tadan, Romero Fujimi, and finally Habuko Mongoose. Habuko was one of Tsuyu's close friends back in middle school. The special activity turns out to be a team survival course in a forest. The class is broken down into 6 groups of 4. Team A is composed of Izuku, Tsuyu, Mina and Ochaco. Team B is Katsuki, Eijiro, Momo and Mezo. Team C is Shoto, Toru, Mashirao and Koji. Team D is Tenya, Fumikage, Hanta and Rikido. Team E is Kyoka, Minoru, Denki and Yuga. Team F is the Isamu team. The basic rule of the game is to survive as long as possible. If you beat up someone you must tie them with the given tape to count them as eliminated. The last team to survive wins. All Might asks Eraser Head why he chooses such a boring activity for the visiting guest. Eraser Head replies that it's to remind everyone that being a hero is also about being patient and having self-control. Incidentally, Katsuki's explosion is heard in a distance, causing All Might to remark that not everyone likes to stay put. Immediately Katsuki beats team E and then team D. With two teams out of commission Katsuki begins to look for the Isamu team. Meanwhile Kashiko uses her ability to keep an eye on Katsuki. She immediately tells her team members that Katsuki is looking for them and he is approaching fast. This prompts Dadan to launch a barrage of missiles at Katsuki. The Isamu team then goes to check to make sure they didn't seriously harm anybody. While looking for their bodies they find a sheet used by Momo to block the attack. As Katsuki launches into the air for his next attack, Habuko uses her 3-second stun. However, Katsuki had already jumped in the air before he could be stunned, so he becomes paralyzed while in midair. As he begins to fall Katsuki become able to move again. He laughs and tells Mongoose that she has an ineffective ability as it only last 3 seconds. Romero Fujimi explodes in rage and releases a bunch of pink gas. Team A and C run into each other as they run from the strange pink mist. Izuku and Shoto both note how this must be an ability of one of the Isamu's students and agree to a temporary truce. All of the sudden a zombified team B, E and D comes out of the mist and begin to randomly attack anything in their path. Romero Fujimi comes out laughing claiming that U.A. isn't all that its cracked up to be as a zombified Katsuki sneaks up behind him turning him into a zombie. Shoto desperately tries to hold back the zombie's with his ice and wonders if its possible to reverse the quirk with the user being a zombie as well. As the zombies break through Shoto's attack he notices all of his team members have become zombies. Izuku tries to analyze the situation and realizes the zombies still resemble their former selves. The clips move around to show that the rest of Isamu team have become zombies as well. As they begin to run Tsuyu trips over a rock allowing a zombified Habuko Mongoose to catch up to her. In a touching scene, Habuko Mongoose is able to remember Tsuyu in her zombie state. This moment is ruined as Yuga sneaks up behind Tsuyu and turn her into a zombie. All Might burst in to save the day, but as he lands, he turns into his weak form, causing everyone to run as they believe that this is some stranger who has become a zombie. All Might tries to explain that he is not a zombie, then, the real zombies creep up behind him, but they walk past All Might, thinking he is one of them, much to All Might's dismay. As the rest of them run into a cave Shoto creates an ice wall to barricade themselves from the zombie. As the zombies begin to gnarl at the wall Izuku remarks its only a matter of time for them to breakthrough. So, he does a full cowl punch causing a burst of air and shards from the ice to be launched at the formal zombies. Unfortunately, the moment before the attacked was launched everyone had reverted to their normal form. As the confused and injured students fall an enraged Katsuki declares that Izuku must want to fight. The episode cuts to the departure of the Isamu students. Where they attempt to make Romero Fujimi apologize for his attack and similarly the U.A. students try to make Katsuki apologize for his violence. They then bid their farewell. Finally, we see an injured Izuku in the hospital and an apologetic All Might who tries to console him while bringing him a cake. To which Izuku replies he can't eat cause Katsuki had messed up his face. Staff *Director: Kenji Nagasaki *Scriptwriter: *Character Design: Yoshihiko Umakoshi *Music: Trivia *The same animation team for Training of the Dead also worked on My Hero Academia: Two Heroes. *The prologue is the adaption of Tsuyu's Ribbity Diary. *Chronologically, the OVA original story takes place between the Vs. Hero Killer Arc and the Final Exams Arc. Cast Gallery Isamu High School Habuko Mongoose OVA Animation Design Sheet.png|Habuko's colored character design for the OVA. Habuko Mongoose Shading OVA Animation Design Sheet.png|Habuko's character design for the OVA. Dadan Tadan OVA Animation Design Sheet.png|Dadan's colored character design for the OVA. Dadan Tadan Shading OVA Animation Design Sheet.png|Dadan's character design for the OVA. Romero Fujimi OVA Animation Design Sheet.png|Romero's colored character design for the OVA. Romero Fujimi Shading OVA Animation Design Sheet.png|Romero's character design for the OVA. Kashiko Sekigai OVA Animation Design Sheet.png|Kashiko's colored character design for the OVA. Kashiko Sekigai Shading OVA Animation Design Sheet.png|Kashiko's character design for the OVA. Videos External Links References Site Navigation Category:OVA Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Non-Canon